The Crucifix of a fool
by trustkind
Summary: "Be kind and compassionate to others, judging them not by their nature or by the sins of their ancestors. But by their soul and actions." He smiled and patted my head. "Remember that, my son."
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimers: I do not own High School DXD or anything that seems familiar to any of you. All I own is my O.C.s**

 **A.N.: This is a short chapter because the next chapter is going to be longer than this. Anyway please give me your honest opinion of the story.)**

 **Somewhere in a scorched earth**

'Each year, the Sons of Lilith escapes from Hell and wander the earth while shackling the Souls of the Innocent for their own amusement and pleasure. The Innocent Souls weep for the Suffering of Hell on Earth and the loss of Paradise, yet their cries are neither heard nor answered.'

I took my first step on the land of a village, now scorched with hellfire as the smell of brimstone waft through the air while the intense heat that came from the Lake of Fire could still be felt.

I dangerously narrowed my eyes at the grey humanoid demons with sharp elongated claws of bones, disfigured maws, and hundreds of sharp and broken bones that were protruding from various parts of their bodies.

'The Sons of Lilith are Demon Servants of the True Satan. They are also similar to the Stray Devils that betrayed their masters and wander around the earth, but the only difference is that they're more ruthless, stronger and their Dark Souls cloud their judgment. They will only operate if there is a Demon nearby to command them.'

I took out my Crucifix Dagger from its scabbard as mystical chains erupted from the ground and attached itself to my dagger's handle while wrapping itself around my right arm. I could feel the eyes of each and every demon on me, smirking as I could feel their malice and hunger for human flesh.

'The Devils or the Four Great Satans as they call themselves are ignorant of their true Master, but I couldn't care less about those Devils. They could rot in their holes for unwillingly turning humans and the heroes of old to their own slaves.'

The demons ran towards me causing me to swing the chains left to right at the first demon causing it stumble backwards as I followed up by swinging the chain to the left, knocking the Demon back to the ground. I look around me and notice that the demons were surrounding me causing me to spin 360 degrees as the chains burst in grey flames and incinerated the demons surrounding me to ashes while knocking back the lucky ones.

'The Flames of Vengeance, it is not meant to scald the flesh…it chars the soul.'

I watched as the demons on the ground trashed around and roared in agony as their souls are slowly, but painfully being consumed by the holyl flames. I continued to watch as seconds later, their bodies turned to nothing but ashes.

I then heard a roar of a beast from a distance causing me to glance behind me to see a demon raising its claw ready to strike me down. In the last second, I withdraw my chains and use the dagger to parry the claw before quickly decapitating it as the dagger sliced through the demonic flesh like a knife through butter. I dodged another claw strike from another demon and sliced it in half with a single slash.

I looked around me and felt the rage and fury of the Lake of fire burn within the demons as their eyes were wrathfully locked on me. Unfazed by their rage, I was about to unleash my next assault until I felt a droplet of water touch my cheek, which caused me to glance up into the sky.

My eyes widened slightly as I finally noticed that blue spiritual tears from a hundred Soul Orbs rained down onto the earth. And as the tears soak away the demonic blood from my clothes, I could feel their sorrow and pain.'

'These Souls…they wail for vengeance.'

I tightly clenched my dagger as a white light shined brightly causing the demons to run towards me, ready to kill and maim my flesh and rip out my soul.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places and this is the condemnation, that light is to come into the world, and men is to loved darkness rather than light, because of their deeds were evil, but the transgressors will be altogether destroyed. The posterity of the wicked will be cut off!"

I immediately raised the Crucifix shaped dagger as it ignites with a brilliant retina searing flash, which caused me to look away. White Flames radiates from the dagger as the Demons running towards me shriek as they're instantly vaporized.

I look at the final Demon to see that it was large with a body mass of a professional body builder wielding a giant broadsword. It let out a terrifying roar before leaping up into the air, ready to slam his sword at me. I dash backwards to dodge the sword, but as the blade made contact with the ground. The ground exploded with corrupted energy which sent me flying backwards as I felt my chest tore open.

As I fell back to the scorched earth and landed on my back, I look at my chest to see my ribs and other internal organs being exposed to the world. I grunted as grey flames immediately covered my chest before slowly healing it as I could feel my skin knit back together.

I look up in the sky and felt the anger and hatred of the Souls.

'The Souls seek Vengeance against their Slaver and killer. So Vengeance they shall receive.'

I slowly stood back up and raised my dagger up to the air as the chains burned with brilliant grey flames causing the souls orbs that are chained to this scorched earth to be absorbed as the grey flames shine brightly causing me to dash towards the Demon.

The Demon growled as it sent a wave corrupted energy from its sword slash causing me to raise my dagger and cut the wave in half before swinging my chain dagger at the Demon causing the chains to latch onto it as I pulled it closer to my feet with a hard knockdown.

I then turned around and swing the Demon up into the air before slamming it to the ground as the chains withdraw towards me causing me to summon five light swords that immediately impaled the Demon's elbows, knees and chest.

I approached the Demon and watched it roar as the light started to poison it. Once I was standing over it. It struggled to get free, but failed pitifully. Narrowing my eyes at it, I felt the sorrow, hate, pain and desire of the souls against it.

"You are guilty." I said coldly as I threw my chain dagger at its chest causing the souls absorb by it to create a painfully bluish flame that attacked and burned the Demon's Dark and Corrupted Soul, slowly and painfully.

I watch as the Demon's body is slowly reduced to ashes causing me to withdraw the chain as the Souls that were absorbed by the grey flames were slowly released while the shackles that held them to the earth, shatters to spiritual pieces.

I smiled at them before detaching the chain from my dagger causing the chain to burn brightly as it disappeared along with the wind. I sheathed my dagger to its Crucifix scabbard and knelt down and prayed to absolve these souls.

"O God, Whose attribute it is always to have mercy and to spare. I humbly present my prayers to Thee for the soul of Thy servants. which Thou has this day called out of this world, beseeching Thee not to deliver it into the hands of the enemy, nor to forget it forever, but to command Thy Holy Angels to receive it, and to bear it into paradise, that as it has believed and hoped in Thee it may be delivered from the pains of hell and inherit eternal life through Christ our Lord. Amen."

I watch as one by one the soul orbs slowly ascended into Heaven, but a single orb stayed behind. I stared at the orb as it then flash a bright blue light revealing a young girl with her left arm missing.

I gave her a sad smile as I soon felt a wave of guilt hit me. I then knelt down to her level and placed a hand on top of her head. "I'm sorry young one…I was too late to save any of you." I said in an apologetic tone.

The young girl smiled brightly before embracing me. I smiled bitterly before rubbing the back of her head causing her to slowly fade back to her orb form before ascending into Heaven with the rest of the souls.

I watch them in the sky for a moment before summoning a magic circle below my feet to teleport me back home.

…

 **My Land**

I appeared in a forest with a small clearing and a lake. In the middle of the clearing and right next to the lake is a cabin with a watermill and a fenced area next to it. Inside the fenced area is a flock of sheep while roaming around the clearings are chickens and cows. In the back of the cabin you can see a small vine and vegetable farm with fruit trees growing and surrounding it.

I smiled. 'Home sweet home…' I thought as I entered my cabin to see a young girl eating my leftover cheese and chicken at the table.

I observed and noticed that she had an emotionless expression with black hair and eyes and a pale complexion. She wore a black and violet gothic dress which caused me to question her choice of clothing.

"Hello, young one. Are you lost?" I asked the child kindly, which caused her to look at me before giving me a weird and creepy smile.

Her smile sent a small shiver down my spine and I finally sense the vast amount of energy within her yet I sense no hostility from her.

"Descendant of my first friend, how are you?" The child politely asked me with a monotonous voice, which caused me to ponder on who she is.

As seconds gone by, my eyes widened for a moment as I finally realized who this child is.

"Ophis? Why are you here?"

"Milk…" She simply stated, ignoring my question while tilting her head to the side.

I stared at her and sighed before eventually giving her a small and kind smile.

'Ophis is the Dragon god known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon god. She is the friend of my ancestor and one of the most powerful Dragons in existence.'

I walk towards my kitchen cabinet and took a bottle of fresh cow milk and poured it in a wooden cup before walking back and handing it over to Ophis.

I watch as she drank the milk and hummed in pleasure, she then place the cup on the table before staring at me with a milk mustache.

"I need your help…" She said as I gave her a nod and took a handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped the milk off of her upper lip.

"Continue." I said as she gave me a nod.

"The Silence has been taken from me." Ophis said to me as I rubbed the back of my head in confusion.

'The Dimensional Gap is the gap that exists between the five worlds Earth, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and the Underworld. It is considered a void world. It is also the birthplace of Ophis.'

"Who took the Dimensional Gap from you? Actually the real question is what kind of entity was able to take away your home from you?" I asked her since I find it almost impossible take away the Dimensional Gap from the Ouroboros Dragon.

"The Dream." She answered before I heard her stomach grumble causing me to sigh as I took a cookie jar from the shelf before placing it in front of Ophis.

'This is a problem then. The Dream is the Great Red also known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon god Emperor, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragons. It is the dragon recorded in the Apocalypse.' I thought as I watch her slowly eat the cookies.

"I need your help to take back the Silence from the Dream." She said while eating a cookie.

"If you need help, you could have asked someone stronger. So why did you only seek me?"

"The power of Angelum Ultionem and my first friend is significant enough to defeat the Dream." Ophis answered.

"I won't help you." I simply replied causing my ancestor's first dragon friend to frown.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm not strong enough to defeat the Dream and I still don't know how to fully control my powers." I stated.

Ophis then reached into the empty jar and this cause her frown to deepen when she realized that there aren't any cookies left in the jar. I took the jar and got her another jar of cookies as I saw her lips twitch into a small smile.

"You're a kind and generous soul, Lumen. Luminous would be proud of you…" Ophis said as I saw her eyes slowly turned sorrowful. "I miss him…"

'Luminous Crucis…my ancestor and the first White Witch…' I let out a sigh.

"Ophis, I would like to help you, but I still don't have full control of my powers.'

Ophis then manifested her power into a form of a snake. "I could help you increase and control your power."

I took a few steps back and shake my head while giving her a nervous smile. "No, your snakes would just kill me in the process, Ophis. You have to understand that I'm just human, so you just have to have the patience to wait for me to gain full control of my abilities."

Ophis gave me a long look before giving me an understanding nod. "I will wait for you to control your powers, but I have to inform you that I have created a Brigade with its sole purpose is to make everyone swear an oath to aid me in defeating the Great Red."

I rub the back of my head. "Are you going to make me join your brigade?"

She nodded. "Yes." She then summoned a magic circle in her palm showing multiple descendants of Legends and Saints. " I need you to recruit these people…" Ophis said as she touched my forehead giving me information about all of their whereabouts, which instantly gave me a headache.

I rubbed my forehead as I saw Ophis turn her back on me. "Farewell, Lumen." A teleportation circle appeared below her feet before she suddenly disappeared in a violet flash.

Once she was gone, I headed towards the bathroom to wash my face. In the mirror I could see a young man with black hair that barely reaches the tips of his shoulder. He has a brown eye on the right and a red eye on the left with the symbol of a black crucifix in place of his pupil. His complexion is white and he wore a damage hooded black long sleeves clergy shirt, stretchable black slacks and black shoes.

I look at the damage shirt and place my hand over it causing a bright light to shine as the shirt slowly fixed itself. After fixing my shirt, I took it off and placed on my shepherd robe before tending the flock. 'Don't blame me, but this feels really comfortable.'

….

 **A day later…**

 **Mystical Forest**

Its morning and I'm in the middle of a mystical forest in England to search for the Descendant of the Notorious Traitor of Legends. I continued to walk aimlessly on a single path until I saw a bright blue light at the corner of my eye.

I looked at the bright blue light and saw that it was a young fairy. As I gazed at her, she playfully floated around me. Seeing her enjoy my presence, I gave her a kind smile and she smiled back.

Knowing that I was lost and have no idea where was I going, I decided to ask the young fairy a question.

"Hello, little one. Do you think you can direct me to the abode of the Homunculus, who lives here?" I asked the young fairy as she happily nodded and summoned a magic marker that showed me a small blue trail.

'If I remember correctly fairies love milk, the creamier kind.' I summoned a miniature wooden cup and took my bottle of milk out of my dimensional pocket before placing a couple of droplets of creamy milk into the small wooden cup and handing it to the fairy as a sign of appreciation for her help.

The fairy gave me a bright smile before drinking the milk. After a few gulps, the fairy handed me back the small wooden cup and gave me a wave of farewell. This caused me to wave back at her and as the fairy saw this, she floated away while I stored both items back inside my dimensional pocket before following the trail.

As I followed the blue magic trail, the forest grew darker causing me to sheath my dagger. The sheathed crucifix dagger emitted a bright white glow that was strong enough to illuminate the area and light up the path ahead of me.

I continued to follow the trail and after a few minutes of walking, I encountered an obstacle in my path, which was a huge wall of sharp and jagged thorns. Yet I didn't felt intimidated by this since this an obstacle that needs little to no effort to overcome.

I placed my left hand against the wall of thorns and pushed, allowing the thorns to puncture the skin of my palm and draw blood.

"He restoreth my soul, he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake." I recited a verse and my blood soon spread and covered the entire wall of thorns before glowing brightly as the wall of thorns turned into a wall of Flax.

I stared at the puncture wounds in my palm as small grey flames burst out of the wound and healed it.

'Blood magic, I will never get used to having my blood as a catalyst for a simple spell.'

Walking pass the wall, I came into a small clearing filled with dead trees, a small broken shack, and a farm. I frowned slightly at the poorly unkempt house, and lazy farm.

'He must not like working.' I presumed as I approached the door, but before I was able to knock.

A sword immediately pierced through the wooden door and stabbed me in the chest before quickly being torn out. This caused me to stumble backwards as a painful and throbbing sensation that felt like lightning came from my now inflicted wound. But as soon as the pain came, it quickly disappeared.

Hearing the wooden door creak open, I saw a person inside a thick red and white armor with a dual grey horned helmet wielding an ornate, sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations.

I looked at his visor and saw emerald green eyes. "State your reasons for trespassing on my land, stranger!" The knight demanded with a feminine yet slightly masculine voice while pointing his sword at me.

The flames surrounded my wound as I felt it slowly heal, allowing me to stand back up. I cautiously took a step backwards with my dagger still sheathed.

"I'm here to ask for your aid Descendant of Mordred." I answered his question as I could hear him laugh behind his helmet.

"If you know my Ancestor then you will also know my answer." He said as he went to sword stance causing me to remain in place with a determined look. We stared at each other in silence untill the Descendant of Mordred began to speak.

"It seems that you are not leaving, if so then I offer you a proposal, but first state your name, stranger."

I could sense sincerity in his voice, so I complied. "My name is Lumen Crucis, the Descendant of Luminous Crucis also known as the First White Witch. What about yours?"

He stared at me in silence before speaking. "My name is Mordred II Pendragon, the Descendant of Mordred Pendragon also known as the Knight of Treachery…" He said as he pointed his sword at me. "The arrangement is that I will aid you only if you defeat me in combat, but if you lose then you will be my eternal servant." He said in a cold tone, telling me that he was serious. "So, will you comply with my agreement?"

I nodded as I saw him relax and extend his hand. I smiled at this gesture and walk towards him to shake his hand, but as soon as we grip each other's hand. He clench mine rather hard and launch a knee to my stomach causing me to spit out saliva as he then stabs me with his sword or Clarent before kicking me off it. I look up and saw him preparing to bring down his sword at me.

'The Descendant of Treachery indeed….'

I rolled backwards to my feet to dodge the slash as I then sent a quick side kick to his face, but he block it with his sword and knock me back with the flat end of Clarent.

I quickly unsheathed my Dagger causing a trail of chains to erupt from the ground, but when Mordred saw this he dash towards me ready bash my head. I block the sword strike and kick him back, swinging my chain dagger upward, which launched him into the air.

I then threw my chain dagger at him, but he recovered and grabbed the chain before yanking himself towards me and kicking me to the ground. I kick myself up and noticed that he was still holding the chains.

'He's fast…'

I gave him a smirk as flames burned around the chains causing him to let go of it and hold Clarent with both hands. I then notice his sword shinned blood red as he projected multiple slashes of condensed energy towards me causing me to immediately withdraw my chain dagger as it then formed a shield that shielded me from the energy slashes.

'Also strong…' I thought as I felt myself being push back by an inch.

The chains then wrap itself around my hand causing me to look up and see Mordred already an inch near me as he then stabs me with his sword, Clarent. I gave him a smirk and I saw Mordred's panicked green eyes through his visor causing me to hold his wrists and drive the sword deeper.

I then launched a grey flamed straight punch to his helmet causing him to stumble backwards as he let go of his sword. I then did a back flip kick sending him up into the air along with me as I felt grey flames formed around my right feet causing me to launch my chain dagger to the ground behind Mordred and pulled myself towards him. I gave Mordred a flying kick to his stomach and heard him grunt in pain as the momentum of the kick sent him straight to the ground with enough force to form a small crater.

I landed on my feet before finally noticing the pain in my chest. I look at the sword that was plunged into my chest before holding the handle and pulling the sword out of my chest as I suddenly felt a surge of pain that cause me to kneel down and vomit blood. A few seconds later, the flames appeared to heal my wounds.

I stood up and was met by a steel clad fist to the face that sent me crashing through a tree. I grunted and look up to see Mordred with Clarent, emitting enormous and destructive amount of energy.

'Well, I guess he passed the test…' I thought as I summoned a small and unnoticeable magic circle above his head. He raised Clarent as the sky grew dark signaling me that he was enraged causing me to start the spell.

"Slothfulness casteth into a deep sleep and an idle soul shall suffer hunger. Yet a little sleep, a little slumber, a little folding of the hands to sleep." I chanted as the magic circle glowed with light causing Mordred to look up as feathers fell on his face causing the massive amount of energy to disappear from his sword as he fell backwards, asleep.

I sighed as I sat next to the sleeping Mordred and waited for him to awaken. After a few minutes, he woke up and I saw the surprise and confusion in his eyes.

I gave him a smile. "I won, so I expect you to keep your word." I said as Mordred stared at the ground in defeat before removing his helmet to reveal a young beautiful blonde woman with emerald green eyes and her hair tied into a ponytail.

I stared at her in surprise as she let out a sigh before narrowing her eyes at me. "Yeah, surprising isn't!? The last Descendant of Mordred Pendragon is a female, right!?" She asked annoyed as she stared back at the ground. "I can't help you…" She said a little depressed causing me to give her a confused look.

"Why not?"

"I'm bound and cursed to this place by my ancestors…if I leave this place then I will rot and die. And besides you don't need a dying Homunculus to help you…" She said in sorrow causing me to give her a look of sympathy before smiling at her since I know she could help me in something.

She noticed this and gave me a nasty glare. "What are you smiling at, you rotten fool!" She yelled harshly as I placed my hand on her head and patted it while still continuing to smile, this caused her to slap my hand away as I notice her face heating up either from anger or embarrassment.

"Actually, you can help me because I need your aid to let me help you." I said as she gave me a confused look. "I'll free you from this curse and turn your body to one of a human, but you will still have your powers, skills and abilities. The only difference is that you will be aging like a human and have the same weakness as one." I explained as I saw a small spark of hope in her eyes, but that turned into a deadly glare. "What do you want in return…?" I heard her mutter as I hummed in confusion.

"I'm asking you on what do you want in return?! Do you want power, lust, a slave or sexual intercourse!?" She said in frustrated anger as I could only give her a sympathetic look causing her to yell in frustration.

I place my hands on her shoulder and look into her eyes as I could see the wanting of freedom and the relief of sorrow in her soul. "Sit up straight, Mordred and relax." I said as she focused her eyes on mine before complying.

"Do you have faith in my God, Mordred?" I ask her as she gave me a small nod.

'Well, this is going to be easy then.' I thought as I dipped my finger in ground and place a sign of the cross in her forehead.

"Now close your eyes and lower your pulse." I said as she obeyed and relaxed her breathing.

I then summoned a large magic circle below her that cause a grey magic barrier to cover her before I chanted the spell.

"Heal her, O Lord and she shall be healed. Save her and she shall be saved. Have mercy upon her, O LORD for she is weak. O LORD, heal her for her bones are vexed. For You have given her a time to kill, and a time to heal, a time to break down, and a time to build up. Father, I ask you first to forgive her for her sins and cleanse her from any area where she has allowed the devil to enter her life. I renounce any involvement with the works of darkness. In the name of Jesus, I now cancel every curse, and Father, I ask you to forgive the people who have spoken them against her. I thank you that those curses will no longer operate against her. In Jesus' name, they are broken right now, by the power of Almighty God. I cancel every evil that was spoken against her and I ask you to cover her and her descendants with your protection according to your Word, Amen."

As I chanted this incantation, my left eye shined bright red and a pillar of bright light came from Heaven. The pillar enveloped the magic barrier in light and after a few moments the light disappeared.

I knelt down and panted heavily as I immediately felt exhausted from the spell. 'I despise this feeling, but if I have to free someone from their torment then so be it.' I thought as I slowly stood to my feet.

I close my right eye and focus the sight of my left eye at Mordred. As I focus my sight on her, I could see her soul which is now flowing with the natural life span of a normal human, but the only difference is that she now has her own freewill and I may have given her a large amount of years to live on.

"It is done, Mordred. You may open your eyes, now."

Mordred opened her eyes and stood up while moving her gauntlets as I saw the frown and disappointment in her face. "I don't feel different." Mordred said as her tone was one of irritation and annoyance.

I sighed at her. 'Why is she so negative? And it's only natural to feel the same…I only lifted her curse and molded her soul and body to a human one. It's not like I gave her a new body.' I thought as I went towards the exit of the clearance while motioning Mordred to follow.

Once I was outside, I notice that Mordred is still at the exit. I motioned for her to follow me outside, but I saw a huge amount of hesitation and fear in her eyes. I gave her a kind and reassuring look causing her to stare at me for a few seconds before she eventually nodded.

As she took her first step out of the old clearing, she closed her eyes and waited for something to happen, but nothing came. I look at her as she opened her to see joy in them. This caused me to smile at her as she turned to face me before kneeling down in front of me like a knight. "Thank you…" She said as her voice quivered.

I knelt down and lifted her chin to see a tear forming in her left eye. I smiled at her and wipe away the tear from her eye.

"Thank yourself for you're the one that decided to choose your own path." I took out an onyx colored crucifix necklace from my dimensional pocket and placed it on Mordred's hands. "You have your own freewill and it is up to you to decide on what you will do with it." I said as I gave her one last smile before teleporting away since I already freed a tormented soul from her prison, I need not more than her joy.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimers: See Chapter 1)**

 **A.N.:Please review on what descendant you want next.**

 **Five days later…**

 **Town of Reef**

I entered the small town in front of me and walked along the streets while staring at the lively and cheerful people chatting away their time with a smile plastered on their faces.

After walking for a couple of minutes, I decided to sit down on a bench next to the fountain in the plaza. I stared at the fountain until I noticed the wind carrying a white cloth with it, but before it was able to go pass me. I caught the white cloth with my right hand and stared at it.

'…A nun's veil?' I thought slightly confused before looking at the direction in where the wind carried it to see a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes on the floor with her legs spread out and a brown luggage with a few clothes scattered in the pavement. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

'A nun...I guess I should offer my help.' I thought as I approached the nun.

"Are you alright, Sister?" I asked her while offering her my hand in which she accepted, gratefully.

"Thank you." She said in a rather cute voice causing me to nod at her before giving her, the veil.

"Judging from your uniform, you don't seem to be from the local church." I told the nun before kneeling down to fix her luggage. "So, are you newly assigned to the church here?" I asked her while glancing back to see her shake her head.

Once I was done fixing her luggage, I stood back up and faced the nun to see her giving me a sheepish look. "I got lost and I need help."

I gave her a look of understanding. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to direct you to your destination."

This caused her to gain a joyful and grateful expression. "Thank you, I need to go to the port outside of town."

'The port outside of town is a dangerous place to go since the path leading there is the Forest leading to the village near the Shapeless Isle and the Port. The Forest is filled with both passive and aggressive creatures. So, I think it would be wise to accompany her to the port instead of just giving her directions.' I thought as I gave her a nod and carried her luggage while exiting to the forest with the nun following closely behind me.

After a few minutes of walking, the nun decided to speak.

"Ummm, my name is Asia Argento." She suddenly said causing me to give her a smile which caused her cheeks to flush red.

"It's nice to meet you, Asia. My name is Lumen Crucis." I introduced myself to her as she stared at the ground while now walking besides me.

"I'm…I'm so glad to meet a nice person like you." She said as she looked back at me and gave me a shy smile. "It must be divine guidance."

I smiled at her statement, but before I was able to respond, a cry came from our left. We turned to the source of the cry to see a boy with a scrape knee.

'A child…? He must have gone out of the village to play around in the forest.' I thought.

As soon as Asia saw the boy she ran towards him and gently rubbed his head like a caring older sister. "Don't cry, it's just a scrape. You're a boy after all." It was clear that the child was comforted by the gentleness in her tone. Asia then held out her hands near the wound and green energy seems to flow and healed the child's wound.

"A Sacred Gear…" I muttered as I noticed the two green rings on both of Asia's index fingers

'Sacred Gears also known as God's artifacts. They are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by God. I dislike it, but I do not dislike the wielders of such.'

"Look, your wound is all gone now it's all right now." Asia told the child before looking at me. She gave me an apologetic smile before sticking her tongue out. "Sorry, force of habit."

Ten minutes have passed and after sending the child back to town, we continued walking through the forest in silence.

"I must have surprised and also scared you." Asia suddenly said with an apologetic tone and shamed look on her face.

I immediately shook my head when I saw her expression and tried to cheer her up. "No, you have a great gift given by God and I am not afraid that you possess such gift, Asia." After saying this she stared at the ground with a sorrowful smile before muttering. "Yes, a wonderful gift…" She said before falling silent.

Once I recognized some familiar trees, I realized that we're just a few minutes away from the Port.

"Lumen, I know we've just met, but can I tell you my story…" I heard Asia asked me from my side as she looked into my eyes causing me to give her a small nod.

"Thank you…" She thanked me before telling her story. "Right after I was born, my parents abandoned me, in front of a small church in a small village here in Europe. Someone found me crying there and it was there that I was raised. Then when I was eight, an injured puppy wandered in the church. I prayed for him with all my might and then a miracle happened. After that, I was taken to a huge church. The lame and sick came all over the world to be cured by my power. I was so happy that my powers could help people, but then one day I met an injured boy. But unfortunately he was not someone I should have helped…" Asia then had a strong look of sorrow before continuing. "They said anyone who used divine healing powers on a Demon was a heretic."

My eyes widen at what she said as I slowly felt wrath arising from within me. 'A Demon took advantage of her kindness and led her to be excommunicated from the church. Now Asia lives in sorrow and loneliness with no place to call her home.'

Asia then continued. "But I never forgot the joy of prayer and how truly thankful I was to God and I accept that there are those out there who would do evil…Because even that is surely God's will." She then looks down. "If I overcome this obstacle, God will someday make my dreams come true. I truly believe this."

"Your Dream?" I asked.

"To make lots of friends and to plant flowers with them, buy books and talk all night…that's my dream." She then smiled at me. "Because I have no friends."

'No friends…'

"That's not true." I suddenly said with a smile.

"Lumen?" She looked at me, confused.

"Because we're already friends, aren't we? We already talked together. We haven't plant or read yet, but doesn't this still count?" I asked her, which caused her to shake her head while waving her hands to stop me.

"No…no No! No! But Lumen, I don't want to burden you anymore than I have. The Church might brand you a heretic for being with a Witch!"

I wanted to smirk because of the irony of our situation, but I refrained from doing so.

"You are no burden to me, Asia and I'm not afraid of being branded a heretic because only God knows the truth about our deeds. And most importantly I'm your friend and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you will never be alone again." I told Asia this as tears started to form from her eyes.

"Thank you, Lumen." she said while giving me a smile.

After a minute or two, we stopped walking as we arrived at the Port with a large boat seemingly waiting for Asia.

Asia then turned to face me. "I'd like to return the favor, so would you like to accompany me to Japan?"

I gave her a small smile before shaking my head. "Sorry, Asia, but I am still needed here." I told her as she gave me a sad, but understanding look.

"I see, but even though. I'm so happy to have met someone as kind as you just before leaving for Japan. Please visit me in Kuoh, Japan whenever you find the time to go to there. Please promise me!"

I gave her a nod as I open a miniature dimensional pocket inside my pants pocket and pulled out a yellow rosary before outstretching my hand to show her it. "I promise by the mysteries of this rosary that I will try to find some time to visit you." As I said this, her cheeks flushed red causing her to take the rosary from my hand and the luggage from my other before walking onto the boat. Once on, the boat started to depart causing Asia to wave me farewell and I replied by giving her a wave of my own with a smile plastered on my face.

Once the boat was out of view, my smile immediately drop and I quickly unsheathed my dagger and performed a 180 degree slash causing blood to spray onto the ground.

"Grah!" A man with four black wings shouted as he fell back and clenched his right hand that was now missing three digits.

I walk towards him as my mystical chains erupted from the ground and attached itself to my dagger. "Watcher…" I said coldly causing the Fallen Angel to narrow his eyes at me, but I ignored his gaze and just threw my dagger through his chest as I allowed the chains to wrap itself around the Fallen Angel's heart. "Why are you stalking the Nun?" I asked in a cold monotonous voice.

He coughed out blood before giving me a smirk, this caused me to give him a confused look as I immediately felt something impaled me through my back. I look down and saw a light spear sticking out of my stomach. I held the spear before shattering it into particles of light as grey flames immediately bursts out and healed my wound.

I stared at the Watcher with narrowed eyes. "So be it…" I then yank my chain dagger back as I forcefully tore the Fallen Angel's heart out causing a huge amount of blood to spurt and spray out of his chest. The Fallen Angel clawed at his chest for a moment before falling limp as his body disintegrated into particles of rebellious light and formed a white soul orb with darkness within it.

I swung my chain dagger at it, allowing the grey flames to consume it before I turned around to leave and follow the path to the next village.

…

…

…

 **A few hours later…**

 **A village near the Shapeless Isle**

I arrived at the village and right now, I was talking to the Village Chief at his house.

"I'm glad that you're accepting this monster hunting quest to save our village, hunter." The Chief told me as he offered me a glass of whisky in which I kindly declined.

I look at the young man with wavy dark red hair and yellow green eyes wearing a silver Greek armor and winged sandals with a bronze mirror shield strap to his back and a Harpe in hand.

"You're welcome, Village Chief, but I do have one question if you don't mind me asking."

The Village Chief took a shot out of his whisky before nodding and smiling. "Go ahead and ask your question, hunter. I'll do my best to answer your question."

"It is about the Descendant of the Bewitching Black Serpent. Why would she assault your village unprovoked?" I asked the Village Chief causing him to scowl at me.

"You mean, it." The Chief said with an angry tone before taking another shot out of his whisky. "Well, to answer your question. It is a blood thirsty monster that drains the blood of my people before petrifying them and shattering their remains. It doesn't have feelings or a reason to attack my village, only instincts. Now, is that all?" The Village Chief asked causing me to nod.

"Good, because I want the head of the beast impaled on my Harpe." The Village Chief said wrathfully causing me to nod.

"It shall be done." I said before exiting the house.

As I exited the house, I took a deep breath before looking at the door in wrath and in disgust. 'The grudge hidden beneath his soul is disgusting and the Deceit that the Village Chief was feeding my mind was too great to go unnoticed, but I will learn the truth from her alone. And once the truth is revealed, Justice shall be swiftly delivered onto the Descendant of Perseus.' I thought as I summoned a teleportation circle beneath my feet before teleporting away.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a Temple filled with petrified warriors and blood. I look around and saw the sky was blood red as a Bounded Field covered the Shapeless Isle.

I tried to summon a Human sized Magic Circle, but palm sized one was summoned instead. I frowned when I realized that the Bounded Field is affecting my Mana and Prana.

I walk towards a petrified warrior and saw the expression of anger, wrath, lust and violence planted on his face. I saw this and felt wrath course through my body.

'The Descendant of Perseus has deceived me! The Descendant of the Bewitching Black Serpent has done nothing wrong. She only was provoked by these hunters' assault. So, in result she defended herself in the process.'

I clenched my hand into a fist before throwing a right hook at the petrified warrior causing it to shatter as I saw a figure with red eyes behind the now shattered statue.

The figure gave me a bullet fast kick that sent me flying backwards causing my back to painfully collide onto a pillar before I fell down on the ground.

'Fast and strong…' I thought as I stood up and ignored the swelling pain in my ribs before looking in front of me to see the figure emerge a few meters away.

Looking closely, I could see that the figure is a young woman with a slim, lithe form accentuated only by her busty chest. She has a long body length magenta hair, a red symbol upon her forehead and jewel eyes that glowed red in a berserker like rage. She wears a short black dress with a simple purple band across the dress, firmly holding the dress in place. Upon each arm is a sleeve starting at the middle of the bicep and traveling down each arm to the top of the hand. Two bands at the top of the sleeves hold them in place, a third at the lower bicep, and a fourth around the wrist, all of a deep purple color. Her boots start at the middle thigh, held in place by another purple band, and completely cover her legs in black. Purple plates sit atop the foot and decorate the boot in an armor like material.

I closed my right eye and stared at the Descendant of the Bewitching Black Serpent with my left eye to avoid being petrified by her stare.

"Exorcists are hunting me for Heaven, Devils are hunting me for their master and the humans nearby are hunting me for a false vengeance. So, why have you come here, Descendant of the White Witch?" The Descendant asked as she narrowed her eyes at me causing me to feel my strength and mana decrease.

'Cybele is already taking its effect on me. Retribution might be needed…'

"I have come only to help you." I calmly answered her question with a friendly smile.

"Help…?" She said in disbelief as her tone had a small amount of hope in it causing her eyes to flicker into a beautiful pair of grey crystals that were too beautiful for any human to possess, but they immediately flickered back to their wrathful color. "Help…is your definition of help is destroying my soul and vanquishing my body!? You humans are all the same! Why can't all of you just leave me alone?" She asked in a tone filled with hate and annoyance. "I didn't mean to petrify these people! I only did so to defend myself from their attack!" A large Iron Stake attached to a chain immediately appeared in her hand as I felt the air around me grow cold. "I only wanted to be left alone and I don't need your help. So, just die!"

She launched her Iron Stake towards me which moved like a bullet and pierced my shoulder. She then pulled me towards her and performed a strong side kick which tore the stake off me and knocked me backwards into the air.

I performed an aerial flipped and landed on my feet before unsheathing my dagger as a chain erupted from the ground and attaches itself onto my weapon. The Flames of Vengeance then burst forth out of the chains, but I didn't allow it to burn hot enough to fatally wound the soul or body.

'Unlike Mordred, she isn't dependent on any sort of armor for her defense. She relies only on her speed and agility, and she's is a Descendant of an antihero close to a monster. So, hitting her with a strong dose of Holy Flames is close to lethal to her even in her berserk state.'

She leaps up into the air and swung her chain downward causing me to parry by swinging mine upwards, this action formed a small shockwave that knocked us a few meters away from each other.

I firmly planted my foot on the ground, but the Descendant flipped backwards in the air and firmly planted her feet onto a pillar before launching towards me with great speed. Her Iron Stake slashes my stomach open as she immediately followed her attack with dashing kick that sent me smashing through a petrified warrior.

I held my stomach as the grey flames slowly, but surely healed my wound causing me to stand up to see the Descendant of the Bewitching Black Serpent clinging onto a pillar with her wrathful eyes staring at me.

'There's no use in talking to her in that state and I am unable to use any effective Spells to either place her in a deep slumber or drain her energy. So, I have no choice, but to knock her out and bind her with my chain dagger or risk use my remaining mana to drain her energy.'

I then ran towards her and allowed myself to get hit by her Iron stake in the shoulder. I immediately grabbed the chain attached to her Iron Stake and gave it a hard tug causing her to be pulled towards me.

My chain dagger wrapped itself around my hand and arm causing me to send a strong punch to her stomach knocking her back, but I immediately pulled her chain stake and sent her back towards me before following up with a front kick to her stomach.

I was ready to tug the chain again, but she unexpectedly warped above me. This action caught me in surprise as she gave me a dive kick to the face causing me to let go of the chain. She then performed a sweep kick that knock me to the ground as she quickly held her Iron Stake in a reverse grip before bringing it down on my chest.

But before the Iron Stake was able to impale me, I block it with my dagger in the last second before kicking her off me as I immediately kick myself up to my feet. I then swung my chain dagger at her, but she leaped back, narrowly avoiding my attack.

She then took a few steps back as she is now giving me a more deadly glare causing me to feel weaker and more exhausted. I ignored the feeling and started to take a few steps towards her. This caused her to crouch down while her red narrowed eyes shined bright red as a large red magic circle with a six star pentagram and her Crest appeared in front of her, emitting sparks of blue lightning.

'No choice...'

I raised my left palm towards her and focus my already low mana in front of me as my left eye burned and glowed red causing Ultionem's grey magic circle to appear in front of me as I started to exhaust my remaining mana.

A small grey orb was formed from the grey magic circle in front of my palm as the orb later expands and bursts in a fury of grey flames.

"Belle-" The blue sparks lightning increased as a huge amount of magical energy started to surround her. "Phon!" As she yelled this a beam of divine lightning came towards me causing me to mutter.

"Redemption…." The grey orb immediately released an energy beam towards the beam of divine lightning causing both attacks to collide with each other. The two attacks struggled to push each other back, but it eventually exploded leaving a huge cloud of smoke while the explosion was able to send the Descendant of the Bewitching Black Serpent backwards. This caused me to throw my chain dagger towards her while her back collided with the pillar behind her as she drop onto the floor on her knees, the chain then latches itself around her body and restrained all her movements before bursting in grey flames, slowly burning away the negative emotions, magic and aura surrounding her.

'It seems that she has returned to her normal state of mind…' I thought as I felt my Mana slowly returned and noticed the Bounded Field incasing the Shapeless Isle began to disappear.

I then walk towards the Descendant before stopping in front of her, she looked at me and I saw her beautiful grey crystal eyes staring at me before looking at the ground waiting for me to deliver the final blow.

I crouch down and retrieved my dagger as the chains surrounding her disappeared along with the wind. This action caused her to stare at me in surprise and confusion.

I smiled at her. "As I said in the beginning, I am only here to help you, but instead you have helped me by speaking the truth."

She stared at me in surprise before gaining an expression filled with shame. "I misjudged you, Descendant of the White Witch." She told me with a sad tone. "You really didn't want to kill me after all. You just wanted to save me from myself. I, of all people should know what it is like to be misjudged, but I guess that's the lot we draw as Descendants of our own Ancestors. I guess it is Fate?"

I shook my head at her in disagreement. "It is not Fate that lead us to be what we are nor it is entirely choice, but it is up to us to have Faith that what we do is for the greater good. We must believe in ourselves." I told her this as she fell silent before looking at my neck.

"I have a question that I want you to answer, Descendant of the White Witch. I only request that you answer it." She said with a neutral voice causing me to give her a smile.

"Ask and I will answer you truthfully with the best of my abilities."

She hesitantly stared into my left eye. "Are my eyes hideous?"

I opened my right eye since my mana recovered to the extent of resisting her mystical eyes. "No, your eyes are beautiful…their like a precious jewel." I answered her question sincerely causing her face to flush red and look down onto the ground.

I let out a light chuckle at her reaction before opening my dimensional pocket and took out a mystical eyes killer glasses with my right hand and lifter her chin to face me with my left before placing the glasses on her. "This eye glasses will seal your mystic eyes. I'm giving you this because you do not deserve to live your life hated and hunted in solitude. You deserve a better life than this one, so I ask that you start a new and normal life."

She stared at me as I noticed the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

I smiled at her and took out a handkerchief from my dimensional pocket and pulled her glasses back a bit before wiping away the tears from her eyes. "And He will wipe away every tear from your eyes and there will no longer be any death, there will no longer be any mourning, or crying, or pain. The first things have passed away." I said as I placed the glasses back and gave her the handkerchief. "I almost have forgotten to introduce myself." I said before introducing myself. "My name is Lumen Crucis, the Descendant of the First White Witch. And your name is?"

She only gave me a long look before finally answering. "Medusa IV, the Descendant of the Bewitching Black Serpent…"

I stared at her eyes one last time before standing up. "Well, this is farewell for now." I told Medusa as she stared at me as if needing something.

"Do you need something from me, Medusa?"

"No…yes." She admitted as she stared at my neck. "This is a last request, do you mind helping me with it?"

I nodded as she stood up and approached me. "Can I have some of your blood?"

'Blood…? I guess blood recovers her Mana.' I thought as I smiled and tilted my head for her to bite my neck. "Go ahead."

She then hugged me by my neck and slowly brought her mouth near my neck as I felt her teeth sank into my veins.

After Medusa had had her fill of my blood, she looked at me and smiled. "Your blood tastes good, Lumen." She said as she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you and farewell…." She thanked me as I quickly ported to the village.

As I ported at the village, I found myself in a village filled with corpses of men, women and children. I tried to search for their souls, but I found out it was absorbed by the Descendant of Perseus.

"So, you found out the truth, huh?" I turned around to see the Descendant of Perseus wielding his Harpe. "But I never would have guessed that you would have spared a monster's life."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Perseus IX, you have deceived me to kill an innocent monster and now you kill your people just to gain power." I then allowed my chain dagger to burst in searing hot flames. "The day of judgment is upon you, scum."

He smiled. "I think not. For the time you left, I made a powerful ally and alliance with the Hero Faction. I think Heracles X will deal with you properly." Perseus said before teleporting away as two meter tall man with a well-built body appeared before me.

"I expected a descendant of a great hero to slay a beast and join in a greater cause not spare a beast and fight with his fellow hero." Heracles said with his fist raised. "But I guess you aren't the real deal after all." Heracles then dashed towards me with both fist raised up, but I quickly dashed backwards and dodged his attack causing his fists to make contact with the ground as it exploded.

'A Sacred Gear...' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at Heracles.

"What about you? Why aren't you wielding your ancestor's Axe?" I told him causing him to growl at me as I appeared to touch a nerve.

"That is none of your business!" Heracles yelled as he sent a straight punch towards me causing me to duck under it as I gave him a strong uppercut to his stomach before launching him into the air with a flaming backflip kick.

I then immediately performed an overhead swing with my chain and slammed it onto his stomach, sending him to the ground and creating a small crater.

He got out of the crater and growled at me again before dashing towards me and sending vast variation of punches in which I all dodged.

After a few minutes, Heracles gained an angry and annoyed expression. "Stop moving!"

I then stopped in place and allowed him to punch my stomach causing it to explode and create a bloody hole as blood started to flow out of it.

I look up and saw Heracles smirk, but that soon disappeared when I placed my right hand on his stomach.

"My turn…" I said as a large grey magic circle appeared between us and unleashed a large beam of grey flames at Heracles causing him to be sent backwards while screaming in agony.

When the beam of flames vanishes, I knelt down and felt the grey flames slowly heal my wound. Once I was completely healed, I stood up and saw Heracles in the ground with a body of charred flesh. After a few minutes Heracles' body glowed white before his body returned to its natural state. He grunted in pain before slowly standing up.

I narrowed my eyes at him before speaking. "The Twelve Labors, The original Heracles and His descendants cannot perish unless killed twelve times." I told him causing him to growl at me. "I suggest you retreat and recover your last life…or would you rather have me kill you another eleven times."

He stood up as a brown teleportation circle appeared below him. "I won't forget get this!" He said angrily before teleporting away.

'One's pride will bring him low. Pride that is Heracles' sin and it disgust me, but somehow I know that there is a blonde arrogant Descendant of a King among the Hero Faction.' I sighed. 'I only hope that Ophis is wise enough to not trust the Hero Faction.' I thought before teleporting back to the village to recover.

 **A day later…**

 **An Inn inside the village of reef**

'It has been few days since I freed Mordred from her curse…I wonder how she's doing.' I thought as I teleport back to my cabin and noticed that it was a little larger than before when I entered my cabin I saw Ophis talking to a Mordred wearing denim hot pants, black steel studded biker boots, a white sports top and a red leather jacket with a onyx crucifix necklace around her neck.

I look at the two in surprise as they finally noticed my presence. "Ophis! What is Mordred doing here!?" I ask my ancestor's friend as she ignores me and continued to speak to Mordred.

This cause me to rub the back of my head as I notice a new room in my cabin giving me the idea on what is going on.

"Lumen will be your master…but you will have better food, house and power if you agree to bear my mark and fight for me whenever I call for you."

"I see…this is…more than I expected, but you make a good bargain. Alright, I agree to your proposal." Mordred said as Ophis then summons a magic circle around Mordred's palm creating the mark of the infinite serpent on her palm.

Ophis gave me a look. "Take care of her." Those were the last words that she uttered before vanishing. This caused me to sigh and place my palm over my face.

'Ophis…you're making my life difficult…but still at least it won't be lonely here.' I thought as I look at Mordred and saw her looking at me with a serious expression as if she needed something from.

"Mordred, do you need something from me?" I ask the Descendant of the Knight of Treachery which caused her to sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" She asks as I nodded in response causing her to let out another sigh before speaking. "I know that it isn't my right to ask, but it is my first day as your Knight and I request that you cook me a feast worthy for a King." Mordred said with her serious expression intact, but I heard a small amount of excitement in her tone.

'A strange yet simple request…'

I gave Mordred a smile. "Your wish is my command, my beautiful Knight." I said jokingly as I saw her face flushed causing me to laugh, this only infuriated her as she kick me out of the door of my cabin.

"S-shut up! You fool!" She said harshly while looking slightly flustered and embarrassed. I only stared at her with a smile causing her to stare back before heading back inside still flustered and embarrassed.

I stood up still smiling at Mordred's reaction. 'I guess I could get used to Mordred's company since this place could use a little more noise, but my only question now is when will Ophis summon both Mordred and I onto the battlefield. And when will Medusa come here and will she get along with Mordred…'

I shake the thoughts off my mind and started to walk towards the shed to grab my fishing rod to fish before hunting for the wild turkey in the forest later.

Hours later, I arrived back at the cabin at night already placing the grilled turkey on the table with numerous types of dishes made out of fishes and a pot of garlic rice.

I smiled proudly at my work before walking towards Mordred's room and knocking on the door. After receiving no response, I entered the room to see Mordred sleeping on her bed with her hair down while breathing softly.

I smiled at her sleeping form. 'Mordred looks peaceful…' I thought as I walk towards her and gave her a small pat on her shoulder.

"Mordred, wake up. You don't want your feast to be cold, now do you?" I ask the Descendant of the Knight of Treachery as she awakened and sat up. She gave me a drowsy look before tying her hair in a ponytail.

Once she was done, she stood up from her bed and we exited her room. When we arrived at the table, I could see the excitement in Mordred's eyes as she started to drool a little.

I chuckled at this causing me to gain a fist to my stomach, but I still smiled as I could see Mordred blushing in embarrassment. We sat down on separate chairs on the opposite side of the table before praying in unison.

"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

After praying Mordred immediately got a turkey's leg and took a bite out of it. As she was chewing on the grilled turkey's leg meat, I notice that she was enjoying the taste of it by her happy and satisfied expression, but after a few moments. Her expression and eyes showed sorrow as she stared at the turkey's leg and slowly started to eat and savor it like it would just disappear or be taken from her.

I then remembered something about Mordred. 'She was homunculus…and she lived alone for most of her life without eating any proper food like this. She only relied on her mana to sustain and satisfy herself from hunger.'

"Mordred." I called her name causing her to look up at me in confusion. "You don't have to worry. You can eat as much as you want. I promise that I will take care of you and I will make sure that you will never suffer the feeling of loneliness ever again." I said kindly with a voice filled with promise and comfort while giving her a reassuring and kind smile, but Mordred only responded by looking down on the ground as her hair shadowed her eyes from me.

"…Why?" Mordred asked as I could hear the anger in her tone causing me to hum in confusion.

Mordred then looks back up at me with a wrathful expression, but her eyes showed desperation and pleading. "Why are you doing this? Why are you, kind to a worthless homunculus like me!?" She yelled as I could feel the mixture of negative emotions coming from her.

I stared at her, slightly surprise by her outburst before finally understanding the reason why.

'Kindness and acceptance, Mordred never experience these kinds of feelings in her silent and cruel solitude…'

I drop my smile and closed my eyes before sighing. "You are no longer a Homunculus, Mordred." I told her before opening my eyes while gaining a slight serious expression. "Be kind to one another, tender-hearted, forgiving each other, just as God in Christ also has forgiven you and your ancestors, Mordred." I notice Mordred reaching for the onyx crucifix attached to the necklace that I gave her. "All your life, you have been in solitude with the fear of death always in your consciousness. You have never been shown kindness by your mother and father, but now it will be different for I will resolve myself to show you kindness, joy and acceptance even if you will not allow me to." I declared with honest and true words causing Mordred to stare at me in surprise before once again staring down at the ground.

After a few minutes, Mordred started to speak. "Lumen…Thank you…" Mordred said in meek and grateful voice before looking back up at me with a small smile as she started to eat the food in front of her with great gusto.

I smiled at Mordred before eating the food on my plate.

 **Four days later…**

It has been four days since Mordred became my Knight under Ophis' command and in the past few days Mordred and I are slightly getting along with each other. And right now, I am training an armor clad Mordred in creating Magic Shields.

"Are you prepared for the next assault?" I ask Mordred as she responded by crossing her arms at me.

"What do you think?" She said bluntly behind her helmet causing me to nod at her.

I then watch as blood red magical energy covered her armor as it slowly formed a giant blood red shield in front of her causing me to summon my white magic circle in front of me.

'Prana Burst is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. It is a Skill that only the Descendants of the Knight of Treachery and the Descendants of the King of Knights can use.'

"Set me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm. For love is as strong as death, passion as intense as Sheol. The flames of love are flames of fire, a blaze that comes from the Lord." Grey flames immediately consumed the white magic circle creating a grey one as four grey balls of flames circled around the magic circle before launching towards Mordred.

The ball of flames impacted Mordred's magic shield, but the flames vanished immediately.

'I guess I should stop training her now since Mordred's Magic Shield was able to protect her from a single verse of the Old Testament.'

"That is enough." I said as I gave Mordred a smile. "Your magic shield is efficient enough to protect you from a single verse. So other high level spells won't harm you when it is activated." I told Mordred as her blood red energy disappeared causing her magic shield to shatter.

Mordred then took off her helmet and walk towards the lake before squatting down and resting her chin on her hands, looking bored as usual.

I smiled at this. 'Mordred loves fighting, but it looks like she isn't satisfied with our training today.' I then walk towards a small pile of leaves and placed two sweet potatoes wrapped in aluminum foil in the center before igniting the leaves with a weak flame magic.

I was about to head back to the cabin to get both Mordred and I glasses of milk, but an idea crossed my mind.

"Mordred." I called her name as she gave me a bored look. "Summon your armor. We are heading to a dungeon."

"Lumen, what are the creatures that lurks in this dungeon?" An armor-clad Mordred asked with a semi-excited and serious tone through her helmet.

I look around the dungeon and noticed that four stone golems, seemingly modeled after knights wielding bronze swords while guarding a special magic orb that was emitting malice.

"Golems, Mordred." I answered as I sliced a golem in half with my chain dagger while Mordred leapt up and destroyed one. She then hacked down the other two with Clarent.

"…That was rather easy…" Mordred said with an unsatisfied tone, but she leapt backwards and brought her sword to bear without a moment's pause as more golems appeared from all around us while the orb floated up into the air as bronze ores erupted from the ground and surrounded it before connecting to the ore and creating a large bronze golem wielding a giant hand axe in its left hand with the orb as its core.

"Mordred, I'll handle the Bronze Giant. You take care of the rest."

"As you command!" Mordred replied while crushing the tiles beneath her feet, she charged at the golems like a speeding bullet. The golems' stone and bronze bodies were shattered as though they were paper and wood. Another golem attempted to crush Mordred with its immensely large body, but she simply roared and launched her sunken body upwards, blowing the stone puppet aside. Her motions contained none of the elegance of knights or the beauty of swordsmanship she was closer to a berserker or some wild beast. Mordred swung her two handed sword with one hand, leaving her other hand open. But rather than throw a punch, she instead threw her sword at a golem coming from above, skewering it. Stopping the punch of a second golem, Mordred gave a shout and threw her attacker away, sending it on a collision course with the skewered golem above and causing both to be shattered. Plucking her sword out from the raining debris, Mordred resumed her onslaught.

I smiled at her. 'She seems to be enjoying herself.' I thought before shaking my head. 'Enough watching, I need to destroy the Bronze Golem.'

I extended my chain dagger causing grey flames to burst forth from it as I sliced through two golems before latching the chain around a golem's neck and decapitating it. Two golems immediately charged at me from the front and back causing me to leap up into the air, but a golem unexpectedly leap up into the air and slammed its blade into my stomach, sending me down to the ground causing me grunt in pain as I was suddenly stabbed in the chest by two golems. I narrowed my eyes at them before shattering their swords with my chains and slicing them in half with my dagger as a shadow fell upon me. I look up to see the golem leaping up into the air again and threw my chain dagger towards him causing it to latch onto its leg as I slammed the golem into the floor.

I then stared at the bronze golem to see its axe glowing bright green as the bronze golem charged up a swing and slash the air sending sharp wind projectiles towards me. My chain created a small shield in front of me to protect me, but some of the projectiles were able to cut me deeply. I ignored the pain and rushed towards it, but as I near it. It unexpectedly grabbed me and threw me up into the air causing me to quickly stab its shoulder with my chain dagger and launched myself towards it as flames covered my feet. I then gave it a kick to its head causing it to stumble back as I landed back onto the ground as I summoned a grey magic circle below the bronze golem.

"Destruction is in their midst. Oppression and deceit do not depart from their house. For behold, the day is coming, burning like a furnace. And all the arrogant and every sinful spirits will be chaff and the day that is coming will set them ablaze, so that it will leave them neither root nor branch."

The magic circle glowed bright grey before igniting the golem with an all-consuming column of searing hot grey flames that burned the bronze ores away while cleaning the orb from any malice as the rock golems around me slowly crumble to dust.

I walk towards the orb and held it as I could hear the cries and see the suffering of the innocent souls turned into monsters. I frowned and opened my dimensional pocket before placing the orb inside it and dismissing it. 'I could hear the cries especially the ones suffering the most...'

"Let us return now, Lumen. There is nothing more for us to gain here." Mordred said causing me to be brought out of my thoughts as I gave her a nod and a smile before walking towards her and summoning a large teleportation circle below our feet as we teleported back home.

A white light flash before our eyes as it quickly vanish to show us that we were back home. This caused Mordred to immediately change back to her clothes from before and sighed.

"That armor really is uncomfortable, isn't it?" I asked.

"It's only a matter of becoming used to it... but I feel much freer with it removed." Mordred gave a big stretch and skipped towards the lake where she spun round and round.

I smiled at this. 'The battle really improved Mordred's mood.' I thought as Mordred stop herself with one foot and turned back to face me.

"Oh, yes—how did I do, Lumen?"

"Hmm?"

"What I mean is. What do you think of my fighting abilities? Well, I know we fought before, but I wasn't able to fight you seriously with my full power."

"Ah, that…Well, I'd have to say that you were incredible." I praised.

Mordred puffed up proudly, looking satisfied.

"But throwing your sword at the end there? Is that really necessary?" I ask Mordred causing her to look at me as if I was a fool.

"Don't be a fool, Lumen. The only thing that matters is that I win…nothing else. Swordsmanship is just another option in combat. I will punch, kick and bite if that is what it takes."

'Mordred really is her Ancestor's Descendant, but I don't mind it. Because that's the way she fights.'

"...I agree." I replied causing Mordred to smile and sit down on the ground.

I smiled at her before walking towards a bunch of burnt leaves and taking out two cooked sweet potatoes from within it before walking towards Mordred and sitting down next to her.

Mordred looked at me as I offered her one. She took it from my hand and stared at this. "Lumen, what sort of food is this?"

"It's a sweet potato." I answered as I pilled the aluminum foil and skin off mine and took a bite out of this. Mordred stared at me for a while before following my actions. She takes one bite out of hers and a look of surprise appears on her face. As she stuffs the rest into her mouth, she nods with satisfaction.

"Is it good?" I asked her as she nodded twice with an extremely pleased look.

"Yes, very." She answered.

'Good. She was a lot of help back in the dungeon, so I'll let this be a little reward for her.' I thought as we stayed by the lake until sunset with nothing to disturb us while we eat our snacks and watch the day end.

…


End file.
